A Change Will Do You Good
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: In Middle School Tori Vega was bullied by "The Gang". After countless times of her parents seeing her come home crying, they move to Miami. 2 years later Tori has a boyfriend, Beck, and a best friend, Isa. Beck soon moves to Hollywood, and 6 months later Tori finds herself back in her personal hell, but this time she will not be pushed around; she is seeking revenge. summary stinks
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright this is my new story! I'm so excited! AH! I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **_

**Tori's Point of View; House in Miami, Florida**

It has been two years since I escaped my personal hell back at Hollywood Middle School. I am no longer referred to as "nerd' or "plain-Jane Tori". I am one of the popular kids at school who has real friends that would protect me no matter what. I also have the best boyfriend I could think of, Beckett Oliver.

"Tori come here." Beck calls me over to the baby grand piano sitting in the living room. I sit on top of the piano and smile at him.

"Yes love?" I ask him.

"Do you care for a dance?"

"I would love to." I smile and he presses the play button on radio. He takes me by the hand and we sway together to the beat of the slow melody. I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath in. If this is all I ever did for the rest of my life I would be grateful because right here, right now, is a moment I wouldn't trade for all the money in the world.

But like all good things in the world it had to end in a violent way. I pick up my vibrating PearPhone GX, unlock it, and read the newest post on my wall.

_Jadelyn West: Two years since you ran away like a chicken and you are still a no good slut. No matter what social group you claim to be and what relationship you pretend to be in, you are still a no good nerdy plain-Jane Tori. No one likes you and no one ever year. Some people might grow up and change, but I know you Tori and you are too afraid of change, you never do anything out of the ordinary. Have a nice life Dork._

_Andre Harris, Catherina Valentine, Robbie Shappiro, and Rex Shappiro like this._

I drop my phone back on the couch. Tears fill my eyes and I drop to my knees. She is right. I never change.

"Tori, she is lying. You are nothing that she said you are. Trust me." Beck pleads as he hugs me kissing the top of my head.

"I'm really going to miss you being here for me." I sigh not wanting to make eye contact.

"I'm going to miss you as well, but I don't have a choice, I wish I did so I could stay with you." He tells me fixing my hair.

"Beck, promise me one thing."

"What is it darling?"

"No matter what happens to us, don't turn into one of _them_." I look at him teary-eyed.

"I promise." He says before leaning down and kissing me.

**Tori's Point of View; 6 Months Later**

"WE ARE WHAT?!" I shout at my parents in disbelief.

"We are moving back to California. It is what we need to do." My dad reiterates.

My jaw drops. I cannot believe that they are bringing me back there. Do they remember why we first moved? Now we are going back. I take a deep breath in.

"Alright." I give into defeat. The only bright side of this is that I get to see Beck again, maybe.

"Well that was easy… Here, take the family debit card and buy whatever you want, just be back home by nine." My mom hands me the debit card. I hug her and my dad saying thank you then head to my room to grab my phone.

_To Isa _

_From Tori_

_On my way to your house, we need to go to the mall. Major makeover time parents broke the bad news._

_To Tori_

_From Isa_

_So you are moving? OMG what are you going to do?_

_To Isa _

_From Tori_

_First off I'm getting rid of this stupid blonde hair. I'm thinking of going a dark brown and maybe adding some feathers._

_To Tori_

_From Isa_

_That would look so pretty! OMG you should totally convince your parents to let you audition for that Hollywood Arts school!_

_To Isa_

_From Tori_

_I doubt I can audition we are half way through the year, plus I don't have any talents. Text ya later, getting into the car._

_To Tori_

_From Isa_

_Kk! We will talk about this though!_

I roll my eyes and throw my phone in my bag. I love Isa to death but she has a wild imagination.

**Tori's Point of View; At the mall (after Tori's makeover)**

"OMG! You should have done this sooner! You look super-hot!" Isa exclaims and I laugh.

"Thanks Isa. I have everything I need for my trip and another two hours before I have to be home, wanna go to Karaoke Dokie?" I ask already know the answer.

"Duh! But first we need to have a serious talk. You and Beck." She stops walking and turns to face me.

"I don't know I mean I haven't talked to him since a week after he left." I sigh.

"Give me your phone." She holds out her hand.

"What? No!"

"Give me your phone!" She demands. I sigh and hand it to her. She scrolls though my contacts before placing my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" An all too familiar voice answers the phone. A smile instantly appears on my face.

"Hey Beck! It's Tori." I respond.

"Tori? Why are you calling me?" confusion covered his voice.

"Because I miss you and I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Beck who are you talking to?" A voice asks in the background.

"No one babe." Right then my heart breaks and tears fight their way to escape from my eyes.

"I—I have to go." My voice cracks and I hang up my phone.

"Oh Tori, I'm so sorry. I know what would make you feel better. Come on, I'm driving." Isa says in a rung, takes my keys and leads me to the car. She helps me in then starts to drive off.

**At KaraoKAY; Tori's Point of View**

"Isa, why did you bring me here?" I ask her.

"For one, they have buffalo nuggets. And open karaoke." She smiles and I give in.

"This is why you are my best friend. I'm going to miss hanging out with you." I sigh.

"Well when you get to Cali, you find the nearest Karaoke joint that has buffalo nuggets and preform there, have Trina record it and then send it to me. I don't wanna miss out on any of your adventures. Now as far as future boyfriends go, I better be the first person you tell or we will have some issues." Isa tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"Whatever you say Isa."

"Now before you go you need to sing! So get your butt on stage!" she pulls me up from my seat.

"What's your name miss?" The MC asked me.

"Victoria Vega."

"What song are you planning on singing?"

"My version of If I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars."

"Alright here is Victoria Vega singing he take on If I Was Your Man." The MC introduces me.

"I hope that bed feels a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio hope it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about me, I hope it just tears you down

I hope your heart breaks a little when you hear my name

It all just sounds like oooooh...

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That you should have bought me flowers

And held my hand

Should have gave me all your hours

When you had the chance

Take me to every party

Cause all I wanted to do was dance

Now baby I am dancing

But I'm dancing with another man

Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like me to walk out your life

Now you'll never, never get to clean up the mess you made, ohh...

I hope haunts you every time you close your eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh...

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That you should have bought me flowers

And held my hand

Should have gave me all your hours

When you had the chance

Take me to every party

Cause all I wanted to do was dance

Now baby I am dancing

But I'm dancing with another man

Although it hurts

Please be the first to say that you were wrong

Oh, baby much too late

To try and apologize for your mistakes

But I just want you to know

That he buys me flowers

Yes he holds my hand

Gives me all his hours

When he has the chance

Takes me to every party

Cause he knows how much I loved to dance

Does all the things you should've

When you were my man

Does all the things you should've

When you were my man" I finish the song and everyone erupts in applause. I smile take a bow and walk off stage.

"Still think that you don't have talent?" Isa asks and I roll my eyes.

**Hollywood Arts; Beck's Point of View**

"Sikowitz can you pull this video up on the big screen?" Robbie asks handing our teacher the PearPad. As Sikowitz does what Robbie asked the gang and I continue to talk about our weekly trip to Karaoke Dokie.

"I want to perform a song from Wicked." Jade bluntly states.

"What song babe?" I ask.

"Popular. Cat you be Elphie when we go so that it can be a true performance." Jade tells Cat.

"Kay kay!"

Our conversation is interrupted when a brunette about our age starts singing a different rendition of Bruno Mars's If I was Your Man.

"Who is that?" I ask Robbie.

"I have no idea but it's a trending video and it's only been up for a few minutes."

"Do you know where it was at?" Jade questions him.

"Umm… Miami, Florida… Beck didn't you use to live there? Does she look familiar?" Everyone's attention turns to me. I study the face then shrug.

"No one I've met."

_**A/N: Alright that is the first Chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please read and Review and keep on the lookout for more updates.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright here is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will so why are we mandated to write this?**_

**Tori's Point of View; Karaoke Dokie; Saturday Night**

"So why are we doing this again?" Trina asks me for what feels like the billionth time.

"Because I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"Ugh fine." Trina moans and I call Isa on Skype.

"TORI! It's been so long!" Isa almost screams and I laugh.

"Yes it has. I'm at the nearest Karaoke place I could find with buffalo wings, and I'm about to sing a song."

"Yay! You are actually following through with your word! I'm so happy!"

"Alright up next we have Jade West preforming Popular from Wicked." The MC announces and I tense up. _They _are here.

"Tori are you sure you still wanna be here?" Trina asks me.

"Yeah Tori you don't have to do this anymore." Isa insists.

"No. I'm doing this. I am tired of being a coward, plus I know the perfect one-up song." I smirk.

Once Jade finished her performance it was my turn to sing. I take in a deep breath and stand up.

"Wish me luck." I say before walking to the MC to tell him the needed information.

"Now we have Victoria preforming The Popular Song by Mika." Everyone claps and the music starts.

**Beck's Point of View**

Jade just finished her performance and this Victoria girl walks on stage after her.

"Hey Robbie isn't that the girl from the video?" Cat asks.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what she is doing here…"

"I can't believe she is trying to one-up me with that song choice, why if I get my hands on her…" Jade starts to fiddle with her favorite pair of scissors.

"Don't worry babe, she won't be as good as you were." I reassure Jade.

"You better be right or else…"

"La la, la la

You were the popular one, the popular chick

It is what it is, now I'm popular bitch

Standing on the field with your pretty pompons

Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn

I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song

Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

You were always popular,

You were singing, all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go

Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go

Always on the lookout for someone to hate,

Picking on me like a dinner plate

I'd hid during classes, and in between them

Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them

You tried to make me feel bad with the shit you do

It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

Uh, the joke's on you

And everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking

How come you look so cool?

Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school

So that's the only thing I've learned at school

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

You were always popular,

You were singing, all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go

Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go

Before the next time that you calling him crazy

Lazy, a faggot, or that fugazi

Here's the one thing that's so amazing

It ain't a bad thing to be a loser, baby!

All you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

All you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do, is be true to you.

That's all you ever need to know..." I prance around the stage rust having fun with the song and interacting with the audience that I didn't even notice the standing ovation. I take a bow and a woman in her late twenties, early thirties walks u to me.

"Hello, I'm Helen, the principle at Hollywood Arts, and I want you to come to the school starting Monday." Helen tells me and I'm shocked.

"I don't know.. I mean I have no talent.." I start but I'm soon cut off.

"What you did right there, that was talent. I think you would fit in perfectly at Hollywood Arts."

"Helen you can't be serious! I doubt she can even preform a serious song." Jade cuts in.

"Jade has a point Principle Helen. Hollywood Arts is school for the talented and she needs to be serious about what she is doing." A voice I wished to forget enters the conversation.

"Well Beck and Jade you have a point. Victoria I want you to be a guest performer at the school sometime this week., and you will atten the school as well. On Friday I will let you know if you are staying at Hollywood Arts or if you get the boot. What do you say?" Helen asks.

"I would be honored to, but please, call me Tori. Tori Vega." I smile and notice Jade growl under her breath and Beck tense up. Oh isn't revenge fun?

"Victoria, the crowd has picked you as the winner of tonight's contest!" The MC shouts into the mic.

"WHAT? I ALWAYS WIN!" Jade screams.

"Looks like you don't always get what you want Jadelyn." I smirk before going back to my table.

"I knew you could do it Tori. But how do you feel?" Isa asks me and I sigh.

"Betrayed by someone really close to me, but empowered to get every ounce of revenger I can get, starting with the guest performance. I get two songs, and I know exactly what to sing. Come Monday morning Hollywood Arts won't know what hit them.

_**A/N: Another chapter down! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Any guesses as to what songs Tori will perform? Love you guys! Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hehehe I'm back but guys this week and next week will be super busy for me so please don't be expecting many updates. I and working my hardest on finishing You Wouldn't understand, and sometime in the future there will be a sequel to it. Also I am working on a new story which still does not have a title (I got the idea in AP Euro and started to draft something for it). I love you guys and I am a Gleek therefore you might meet one of my favorite male characters (from this season) in this chapter; if you recognize the name you get a cookie! Yay! Enough of my stupid idiotic rambling, on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it. *gun gets pointed to my head* I own no rights to Victorious, any Glee character mentioned, or any song lyrics used in this following chapter. There is no copyright intended and I am not sponsored by any brand name mentioned in this either. If any problem occurs please notify me through a PM. Thank you… (The things people make you say these days. Lorsh.)**_

**Tori's Point of View**

I walk into the halls of Hollywood Arts. Students dart from one class to the next bumping into me as I try to find my way to the office. No one really cares about you here, they only care about how they do in life and if they get the leading role in whatever play. Then again all high schools are like that, but Hollywood Arts isn't a regular high school, it's a school for the talented. In other words, Hollywood Arts is a school that "mommy" and "daddy" bribe the administrators to let you attend for a well needed ego boost. By the looks of it half of the kids at the school actually have true talent and they are the ones not giving two shits about the stupid drama and gossip that linger the halls of any school, Hollywood Arts being no exception.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder and as I turn around I am quickly reunited with faces that I haven't seem for two years. Faces that were some of my only friends back in the hell hole I had to call elementary and middle school. Broody Tanner and Santana Michel.

"Well stop the presses, if I didn't know any better I would think that the one and only Tori Vega has graced us with her appearance yet again. I mean after two years you start to worry if your best friend still cares about you." Santana states causing me to smile.

"Santana! Broody! I missed you guys so much! How have you been?" I hug them never wanting to let go.

"We've been doing great. And we are both very excited that you have finally come back to us." Broody laughs and Santana and I roll our eyes.

"Do you guys know Beck Oliver?" I question them praying to god that him and Jade are not a couple.

"You mean Jade's boo?" Santana asks.

"And my suspicion is true." I sigh a single tear escaping my eyes.

"Wait you and Beck were and item back in Miami? Well this can go one of two ways Avril or Taylor." Santana smirks and Broody stares at us with a blank face.

"How about Brittany?" I mile remembering the song Beck and I would always jokingly sing along to.

"Even better. Hollywood Arts the revenge master is amongst us and she is not afraid to attack." Santana announces in the halls gaining a few strange stairs and we burst out laughing.

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a second?" Broody grabs my arm.

"Ugh sure I guess. Santana I'll catch up with you in a few." I yell after her and turn to face Broody. "What's up?" Before I could completely finish my word his lips crashed mine and they danced alongside each other in a dance of longing and passion that has been absent for over six months. We break apart for air and I don't know what to say. For once I don't understand which way my emotions want to take me, the only thing I could think of was to run.

"I got to get to class." I state before taking off in the direction to Sikowitz's class. It's my first day and I'm already wishing for the end of the school year.

To concentrated on the kiss from Broody I accidently bump into a figure in the door way spilling coffee all over him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here let me get it out." I start to rub the stain with the sleeve of my shirt and the person chuckles.

"I honestly think you are making it worse." The voice says. I look up and am completely frozen in place by the face I met.

"Beck. It's you." I narrow my eyes and try to push past him. He doesn't let me by.

"Tori we need to talk. Why are you upset at me?" he asks, his eyes begging for an honest answer. I sigh.

"Why do you think I'm upset with you Beckett? You directly broke a promise and our relationship. I have every right to be mad at you!" I seethe through my teeth.

"Alright, maybe you do, but allow me this one last thing."

"What?" I ask instantly regretting it. He cups my cheek and brings his face closer to mine. For the first time in a long time of lips intertwine dancing their special dance that anyone can notice is love. He pulls away and I walk pass him into the class. For the rest of the day the only thing I will allow myself to do is sort out my feelings for everything. There are too many emotions and uncalled for kisses going on right now for my brain to function correctly.

"Beck, Broody, and person Beck was talking to on stage now." The teacher, who I am guessing is Sikowitz, commands us. We walk on stage and you could cut the tension between the three of us with a steak knife.

"Ugh Victoria is it?"Sikowitz asks and I nod my head, "do you know who Aril Lavigne is?"

"Of course I do."

"Good because you are going to preform her song What the Hell." He tells me and I smirk. This is what I call good luck.

"Can I use them as my 'props'?"

"Do what you wish to them. Just wait till Helen arrives to start." He instructs me and I nod.

"You have to be kidding me! Sikowitz do you understand who you just told to sing that song? That is good-for-nothing plain-jane too-scared-to-change Victoria "Tori" Vega! She has no talent!" Jade shouts and her puppets are quick to back her up. At least all of them except Cat. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Sikowitz I'm here! Where is the performer?" Helen enters before Sikowitz can respond to Jade.

"She is on stage. Tori please start."

"Alright but there is a change in song, I'm going to be preforming Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul." Just as I said that the dancers wheeled in the dance prop used for this performance. The music starts and the girls begin to dance. I push Beck and Broody into two empty seats in the front.

"He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool-no

You're the one givin' up the love

Anytime he needs it

But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd

You're the one to sacrifice

Anything to please him

Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool-no

It was only late last night

He was out there sneakin'

Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone

All the world's a candy store

He's been trick or treatin'

When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool-no

You could find somebody better girl

He's c-cold as ice

As cold as ice

He's cold as ice

He's cold as ice

Stay away from him girl

C-c-c-cold hearted uh, ah, ah

C-c-c-cold hearted sssnake

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh -Girl don't play the fool—no

Into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's a cold-hearted snake" The dancers and I finish in our final pose. _**(It's the dance Santana from Glee does when she sings this song)**_

"Very impressive Victoria, I am proud that you will be a student at Hollywood Arts, and I want you and Beck to audition together for the schools rendition of Uptown Downtown, and don't even worry about doing the stupid little bird scene Sikowitz would make you do. You are an exception." She smiles before leaving. Just a few seconds later the bell rings releasing us to lunch.

"Hey Beck…" I place my hand on his arm to stop him from walking away from me.

"Can I help you?"

"Your house or mine for rehearsals?" I ask quickly.

"Yours and we start today, auditions are Friday." He answers then walks away from me. This is going to be interesting…

…

"Hey Tor! I came up with the perfect idea!" Santana grins.

"What is it?" I ask taking a bite from my salad.

"To get your revenge on 'The Gang' you must tear it apart member by member, befriend them all and sooner or later Jade won't have them as puppets. Then you can get the revenge on her for stealing your boyfriend and making your life a living hell." Santana smirks.

"And don't forget revenge for just being a gank in general." A new voice enters our conversation. I turn around to see a familiar strawberry blonde.

"ISA!" I jump up to hug her. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset to see you, but I'm shocked!"

"I asked my parents if I could move up here and they said yes as long as your parents said I could live with you guys and they said yes, so here I am!" she tells me and I laugh.

"Yay! Oh Santana this is Isa, Isa this is Santana." I introduce them to one another.

"Hey Tor is Cat walking over to us?" Santana asks me. I turn to look and see the red head coming our way, she seemed sad. I honestly hated to see Cat like that and even though she is a part of the group that always bullied me, she was only guilty by association so I couldn't be mad at her. I got out of my seat and walked over to Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's wrong?" I ask her and she looks up to me.

"Why would you care, I've been nothing but mean to you your whole life." She cries.

"No cat, you weren't mean to me, Jade was, and still is. But if I were to forgive any of you guys the quickest it would be you because you never did anything. Now what's wrong?" I ask her and push a piece of hair out of her face.

"I just found out this morning that my brother passed away, but none of them care because they seem to like me not talking." She sniffles and I rub he back.

"Why don't you come eat with us? And Cat if you ever want to talk I'm here." I told her as we walk back to where Isa and Santana are.

"Hey Tori…" Cat starts.

"What is it Cat?" I ask her.

"Thanks for listening to me and understanding everything. I would love to just start all over with you and be your friend."

"I would like that too Cat. I would like that too." I smile and for the rest of lunch, the four of us, Cat, Santana, Isa, and I, made plans for an extra fun sleepover at my house after Beck and I finish rehearsal. I love having girlfriends.

_**A/N: hehehehehe I hope you guys like the chapter. I really like how it coming along, but it could be horrible, I don't know, you tell me. Love yah! **_


End file.
